danishousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Birthday Trap
|image= |show= |airdate=19 July 2012 |pre=Alien Examination |next=Dani Day }} is the thirteenth and last episode of 's fifth series which was first broadcast on 19 July 2012. A spin-off series call Dani's Castle will take Dani's House replacement. All casts are new except for Dani. Sam and Ben visit Dani later on. Summary Tissues are at the ready as this is the final episode of Dani's House. It is Dani's 21st birthday and she can't wait for her friends to come over and celebrate. But Dani has put the wrong date on her birthday invitations, so now Jack, Ruby, Sam and Toby are all scattered around the globe thinking they got one more week until Dani's birthday. Later Max comes back and Dani thinks that he is going to ruin her birthday since Ben and Maisy were acting mischievously, but Max was actually saving Dani's birthday by warning her friends that her birthday is today. Jack phone calls Max saying that everyone can't make it. Eventually, Dani's birthday is saved when Co-ordinator Zang and Zark teleport Dani's friends over to Dani's house. It ends with everyone arguing. Cast (Main) * Dani Harmer as Dani * Darragh Mortell as Jack * Steff White as Ruby * Millie Innes as Maisy * James Gandhi as Ben Reccuring Characters * Lewis Rainer as Alex * Harry Culverhouse as Co-Ordinator Zang * Dani Harmer as Co-Ordinator Zarg. Guest Characters * Sebastian Applewhite as Max * Klariza Clayton as Sam * Harry Culverhouse as Toby Trivia * Between Dani's House and Dani's Castle, Dani and Alex break up for unknown reasons (possibly, Dani had to move to Ireland, and Alex decided to break up with her, due to this). Dani doesn't appear to mention Alex, to her new friends in Dani's Castle. Their break-up is not mentioned, but seen when Dani falls in love with Gabe and mentions it in episodes, Ghost Tour, Rich and Witch World. * This episode marks the final appearances of Alex (TBA), Jack (Darragh Mortell), Ruby (Steff White), Maisy (Millie Innes), Max (Sebastian Applewhite), Harry Cleverhouse (Toby/ Co-ordintor Zang) and Dani Harmer- only as, Co-ordintor Zark. * Dani (Dani Harmer) returns in 2013, for Dani's Castle, where she inherits a castle from her distant aunt. Sam (Klariza Clayton) and Ben (James Gandhi), guest star. * Events of this episode are mentioned by Dani in Dani's Castle, Series 1, Episode 1: The Castle. * Maggie from Series 2 was supposed to appear in this episode, but didn't. * Reports stated, that Melon Jones from Series 3, Who Do You Think You Aren't was supposed to return in this episode, to make a minor appearance but did not for unknown reasons. * Dani mentioned to Jimmy in Dani's Castle, Series 1, Episode 1: The Castle', the house was sold. this event may have happened after the events of this episode. * Jack's nemesis, The cat from hell , from series 2, was supposed to make a appearance, but was not seen. According to Jack in this episode, the cat was biting off on a old doll in the living room. * This is the ever last episode of Dani's House. * Reports stated, several characters from Series 2, will be returning. It was stated as false. * This episode gained 245.243 viewers. * This episode aired worldwide (except UK and Australia) on 30 November 2013. In Australia, this episode aired on 12 April 2013, on the day Dani's Castle aired. * Dani Harmer confirmed this episode on YouTube and Twitter, on 1 January 2012. * The original name-title for this episode, was called 'Goodbye Dani', as confirmed buy Darragh Mortell on his Twitter account. The title was changed to, 'Fortnight' according to several writers of Dani's House. Rumors were spreading on YouTube, the episode-title was to be called 'Goodbye Dani's House'. It was finally confirmed on 5 February 2012, by Dani Harmer and Klarisa Clayton, the title is 'The Birthday Trap'. * A table read of this episode was posted on CBBC on 8 Jan 2012. * Reports stated, Dani and Max's parents will make their first ever appearance and The Baby From Hell would return. Celia Imrie who worked with Dani Harmer before, auditioned for the role of Dani's mum and got the part. Dani Harmer posted a picture on Twitter, which showed Celia on set, after filming the series finale. Although Celia filmed her scenes, she did not appear at all in the series finale, for unknown reasons. It was further explained in 2015, she had made an of-screen appearance.